Behind The Roses
by Coccoon
Summary: Ada mawar misterius di loker Hinata. Sasuke penasaran, tapi Hinata terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Gadis itu menolak ambil pusing. Tapi ... bukan berarti Hinata ingin membuangnya. Yah, lumayanlah. SasukeHinata. Extremely out of character. Mind to Read and review?
**NARUTO** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Behind The Roses** © **Coccoon**

AU, _very extremely out of character, crack pair, (miss) typos_ , EYD berantakan, _slice of life_ , _oneshot_ , alur secepat angin, fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk menyenangkan pembaca.

 **Tidak suka? Silakan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya ^^**

* * *

"Soal pernyataan _senpai_ yang waktu itu, aku...,"

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam kaku. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sementara wajahnya mulai memerah dan berkeringat. Tidak ada pertanda apapun yang diterima Hinata sejak pagi tadi, namun siapa sangka ia akan mengalami kejadian yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini.

Siang itu ketika jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sekitar satu meter di hadapan Hinata, berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang merupakan adik kelas sang Hyuuga. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, pemegang predikat nomor wahid sebagai biang kerok dari keributan yang terjadi saat masa orientasi siswa setahun yang lalu. Dan Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas sehari setelah masa orientasi siswa berlangsung, Temari, salah satu teman baiknya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS terus bercerita tentang betapa jengkelnya dia dengan sang Uzumaki. Temari bahkan mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto jika ingin tidak diserang hipertensi dadakan. Namun tidak disangka, Hinata tidak kuasa menolak saat Naruto mendaftarkan diri di klub yang sama dengannya seminggu kemudian.

"Aku ... sama sekali tidak menyangka _senpai_ mempunyai perasaan seperti itu," Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah ketika membuang muka sementara satu tangannya mengusap tengkuknya berulang kali. "Sejujurnya, senang sekali rasanya saat mengetahuinya."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Berharap dapat menahan gejolak tidak nyaman yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia memang menyukai Naruto. Bahkan bisa dibilang─dengan berat hati Hinata harus mengakui, _junior_ nya yang kerap berpenampilan urakan itu merupakan laki-laki pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya hingga saat ini. Namun sekali lagi Hinata tidak menyangka, jika perasaannya pada sang _kohai_ akan menyeretnya pada situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sedikitpun.

"Tapi maaf, _senpai_...!"

Suara berat yang biasa membuat kerja jantung Hinata menggila kembali terdengar. Kening gadis itu kemudian berkerut samar saat melihat Naruto malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Aku ... sudah menyukai orang lain,"

* * *

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

Hinata menggumam sekenanya. Wajah gadis itu tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya sembari duduk dengan kedua lutut yang dilipat. Sore itu, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu masih sedikit galau akibat insiden penolakan dari Naruto yang diterimanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Semuanya serba tidak enak. Konsentrasinya bahkan tidak bisa maksimal saat mengikuti latihan sore di klub.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sang sahabat sekaligus tetangganya yang terlihat merana untuk beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, laki-laki di dunia ini tidak hanya si Kuning itu kan?" hiburnya sambil berlari kecil dan men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya dengan lincah. Kondisi lapangan yang sepi karena kegiatan klub basket sudah berakhir sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu mendukung Sasuke agar dapat bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

"Yah, aku memang tidak populer sepertimu, Tuan Uchiha," ucap Hinata setelah mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menghela napas berat. Sepasang manik uniknya mengamati pergerakan Sasuke dalam diam. "Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak menjawabnya. Tapi, si bodoh itu malah...," gumam Hinata, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian berdecak pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melakukan _free_ _style_ dengan satu jarinya. Fokusnya bergantian antara bola oranye yang berputar di atas jari telunjuknya dan Hinata. "Bukannya lebih baik jika dijawab?" tanya pemuda berhelai raven itu heran.

Hinata mendengus. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sejurus dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk. "Siapa bilang?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentangmu?"

"Bukannya begitu,"

"Atau jangan-jangan, sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa kau akan ditolak?"

Hinata tersentak kaget di posisinya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mendongak dan mendelik tajam saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang melemparkan senyum penuh arti padanya tidak jauh dari tiang ring.

"Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak membalasnya. Asalkan aku bisa mengatakan ini padany─"

"Sasuke!" Hinata lekas bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan wajah memerah, gadis itu mengambil bola basket lain yang berada tidak jauh di dekatnya dan melemparkannya asal pada Sasuke yang tampak menahan tawa dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bersyukur Sasuke memiliki refleks yang bagus, dengan gampangnya, bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan bola yang digunakannya sejak tadi dibiarkan jatuh dan menggelinding ke sisi lain lapangan. Sepasang maniknya kemudian menatap takjub pada sang sahabat yang terlihat dongkol padanya. Tanpa sadar ia berdecak pelan. "Hati-hati dengan tenagamu, Nona,"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya masih merah bak kepiting yang direbus. "Kau membaca jurnalku!?"

"Membaca jurnalmu?" beo Sasuke dengan wajah yang seolah tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun dan masih menulis jurnal?" tanyanya dengan seringaian mengejek. Membuat Hinata semakin jengkel padanya.

"Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Hinata kesal.

Sasuke mengulum senyum sambil menggeleng santai. "Tidak ada. Hanya merasa heran saja."

Hinata mendengus keras dan bersidekap. Sepasang _amethyst_ nya menyipit curiga pada Sasuke dengan kedua alis yang nyaris bertautan. "Bagaimana kau bisa membacanya? Katakan padaku!"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya santai. Pemuda itu kembali men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya dan bersiap untuk melemparkannya ke dalam ring. "Kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terbuka. Jadi, jangan salahkan ak─"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membacanya, bodoh!" potong Hinata dengan gemas. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Hinata. Disambarnya tas sekolahnya yang berada di lantai, kemudian berlari pulang, mengabaikan panggilan dari Sasuke.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Keesokan harinya, Hinata baru saja memasukkan kunci lokernya saat Sasuke memanggilnya dan berhasil memecah ketenagan paginya. Sulung Hyuuga itu melirik Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru. "Apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah malas ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya langsung mendelik tajam. "Apa? Apa kau bilang?!"

Hinata mengernyit. Ia bingung dan sedikit kesal ketika pemuda itu bersuara tinggi padanya. Membuat wajah pucatnya semakin keruh. "Ini masih pagi, Sasuke, jangan membuat keributan."

"Kau...!" geram Sasuke dengan gigi yang saling beradu. Namun, setelah menyadari kemarahannya hanya akan membuatnya lelah, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika ada latihan pagi? Aku hampir telat karena menunggumu seperti orang bodoh!"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Untuk apa? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya," ujar gadis itu santai sambil membuka lokernya untuk memasukkan baju gantinya. "Selain itu, aku masih mara─" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak saat pandangannya terpaku pada benda asing yang menempel di salah satu sisi lokernya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Hinata menatap gadis itu bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian ikut melihat isi loker sang sahabat. "Mawar?" Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Sasuke saat mendapati setangkai mawar merah dan mawar putih ditempel di sana. "Sejak kapan kau menyimpan mawar di lokermu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Keningnya ikut berkerut seperti Sasuke. "Bukan aku. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menaruhnya di lokerku?"

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu?"

"Hah? Penggemar rahasia?" beo Hinata dengan kerutan yang tercipta semakin banyak di kening pucatnya. "Tidak mungkin," bantahnya saat melihat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Lalu, kalau bukan penggemarmu, siapa?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Mungkin saja ini milik seseorang yang salah mengira lokernya dengan lokerku." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan baju gantinya kemudian menutup lokernya kembali dan menguncinya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar untukmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka lokernya yang berada di seberang loker milik Hinata. Pemuda itu kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ sebelum kembali menutup dan menguncinya.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin," sahut gadis itu mantap saat sepasang manik sekelam jelaga Sasuke menatapnya. "Atau mungkin, penggemar rahasia yang kau maksud itu salah mengira lokerku dengan loker seseorang yang dikaguminya."

"Terserahlah. Tapi, kenapa dibiarkan di dalam?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan sama dengan Hinata. "Kupikir kau akan membuangnya," lanjutnya sambil melirik Hinata yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat heran. "Kenapa aku harus membuangnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kupikir kau tidak menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu." ujarnya sembari tersenyum mengejek. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berbicara, bersahabat selama beberapa tahun membuatnya sedikit banyak mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang membuat gadis itu tertarik.

Yah, terkecuali soal Naruto.

Hinata mendengus kecil sesaat sebelum menarik senyum sinis. "Aku terharu sekali. Kau sepertinya mengenalku dengan baik, Tuan Populer,"

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat. "Begitulah," katanya sedikit bangga. Namun, pemuda itu lekas-lekas menunduk ke arah Hinata saat teringat sesuatu. "Mungkin, hanya ukuran pakaian dalammu saja yang aku tidak tahu,"

"Ap─ dasar mesum!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Respon spontan dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya tertawa lepas. "Tck, berhenti tertawa bodoh!" ancamnya dengan suara yang sengaja ditekan. Khawatir jika beberapa murid yang ada disekitar mereka mendengar kata-kata kasarnya. Cukup Uchiha Sasuke saja yang mengetahui tabiat aslinya di lingkungan sekolah.

"Jadi, kau suka bunganya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, beberapa meter sebelum mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. Namun pada akhirnya, gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. "Yah, lumayan."

Di samping Hinata, Sasuke mengulum senyum dengan lega. Dirangkulnya bahu gadis itu cepat dan erat. Membuat si empunya tidak sempat untuk mengelak.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang kau mau menerima permintaan maaf dariku."

"Apa!?"

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Pojokan Author.**

Wah, lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Hinata yang amat-teramat-sangat _out of character_. Kalau membaca karakter mereka di sini, saya jadi ingat satu fic saya yang lain. XD _Project_ _oneshot_ kecil-kecilan, tapi semoga dapat menghibur semuanya ^n^

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, saya sedang keranjingan nonton RM. Berbekal _wi-fi_ kantor, hampir tiga perempat dari semua episodenya sudah saya habiskan. Tentu saja saya men _download_ nya nyicil tiap hari supaya tidak ketahuan bos besar **/** janganditiru. XD

Eniwei, tolong maafkan saya soal pemilihan judulnya/bungkuk. Kalau ada saran judul yang lebih baik dan cocok, jangan ragu untuk beritahukan saya lewat _review_ ya.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon.**


End file.
